


Burning Up

by passerea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Byleth/Ingrid (mentioned), Dedue Molinaro/Mercedes von Martritz (mentioned), Drunk Sex, Falling In Love, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Sylvain Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passerea/pseuds/passerea
Summary: Felix is trying to enjoy a night at the bar, when Sylvain shows up with Felix's high school rival, Dimitri. What will happen as they get progressively more interested in each other?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This idea came to me in a rush, and I'm hoping it'll read well! Forgive the clunky language in the present tense sections too :)

It’s already bright this morning, with the sun pouring into my eyes while I squint around my room in search of a clock. Everything is how I left it last night, but what time is it? What day is it?

I realise I’m hungover with a slight headache, and my mouth tastes of salt. I shrug my blankets off and walk over to my wardrobe, with my clothes neatly hung up. This is odd. I remember one of my dress shirts was hanging over one of my boxes yesterday, not on the rack with my other shirts… And why is the iron sitting upright on the ironing table, and not… flat down? I haven’t used it as of late…

My eyes are finally properly adjusted to the light as I walk out of my wardrobe, still in my boxers from yesterday with half-hard morning wood, admiring the view out of my window. City living does suck, but looking at the birds flying past my apartment’s window is always a welcome sight. That being said, the birds are sitting on top of the apartment building across from mine today. They looked happy, and I envy them slightly. Being able to relax like that, and not have to file report after report at work, must be an idyllic life.

A sudden sound makes me turn around, like something hit the ground. I pause, and then realise– is that the shower running? My heart’s beating through my chest suddenly in a fit of panic, and I nervously approach the door before stopping. It can’t be a burglar, as burglars don’t typically make a habit of using your shower. A murderer? My apartment building is secure, and if someone had gotten in, they could have murdered me in my sleep. Then who could it be? My mind tried to piece together what I’d been doing the previous night…

__________

“Feeeelix!” A drunken voice chorused me at the bar at ‘Duran.’

“Sylvain.” I responded coolly, not even needing to turn around. “What are you doing here?”

My high school best friend Sylvain sidled up next to me, reeking of alcohol. “I was kinda having a tough day at the office, and then Dimitri, you remember Dimitri right? He called me up, and he was like ‘oh no, I didn’t get a promotion!’ So I was like, ‘let’s get out!’”

Dimitri. Ugh. We’d hung out together in high school, but we hated each other with a fiery passion. Sylvain was our one friend in common, with his best friend being Dedue and mine being Ingrid that tagged along with us. Dimitri was… a pain in the arse. He was the worst kind of Type A, and would constantly complain about his assignments. When we left to go to different universities, it wasn’t a secret that I was deliberately moving across the country to get away from him.

“Right. Perfect. Where is Dimitri, anyway?”

“Ohhh… ah… let me find him!” Sylvain stumbled off drunkenly, and I sighed. Twenty nine was too old to be getting off your face, in my humble opinion, and I figured Sylvain would stick to clubs and the like, where he could still pick up girls and not be side-eyed by everyone who realised he was in fact a little bit older than the twenty-one he often claimed. I took a sip from my beer, and smirked as Sylvain nearly tripped over his own feet. Idiot. That was really why we were friends, and even though we didn’t see each other as much (Sylvain worked in marketing, and I worked as a profit margin analyser) we did balance each other out. I did, after all, move back to Fodlan so that I could keep an eye on him, and he could make sure I didn’t get too… stuffy, in his words.

I looked around the bar, and smiled. At least Dimitri was keeping a low profile. I turned back to my drink, and pulled out my phone. A notification from Tinder popped up, and I unlocked my phone quickly. I hadn’t been wanting to tell Sylvain, but I had been wanting to get back into the dating game. In high school I’d been dating a girl named Leonie, and that broke up pretty fast when I told her I was moving across the country for college. That relationship was good, but I’d always wondered whether I’d been missing out on something good by focusing on my career. Ingrid was one of the only women I talked to on a regular basis, and one of my coworkers, Marianne, seemed nice enough even though she seemed so bleak all the time.

However it was my boss who I’d find myself eyeing when he’d leave the room. His name was Hubert, and even though he was rather severe, he was warm enough towards us, his loyal employees. He wasn’t the CEO by any means, but he was definitely important enough that I found myself looking up to him. Sometimes this meant quietly fetching him coffee when nobody else in the office noticed, or staying late to help him with whatever he’d been working on that day. The warmth I got in my stomach when he’d praise me was always welcome, but I wondered whether it was the validation, or hearing his rich, deep voice tell me I was “so unwaveringly loyal,” and looking into his narrow, green eyes. He wasn’t even attractive, but… he was much more so than the other women in my life.

I flipped through the profiles on my screen absentmindedly, thinking about Hubert. Was he working at the office right now, his knuckles tapping away at the keyboard, his angular shoulders hunched over his desk? I imagined offering to give him a massage, working out the tension in his shoulders, and then started when I realised I was starting to feel something warm building inside me. My heart beat a bit faster and I took a sip of beer, thinking about removing his shirt and properly working the knots out, his small noises of appreciation–

“Feeeelix, I foooound him!” Sylvain pretty much fell onto the stool next to me, and I shot him a sharp look when I saw the blonde hunk next to him.

“That’s not Dimitri,” I said, remembering Dimitri’s slight frame. He was rather skinny in school, and also had a nerdy haircut. Nothing too ugly, but he did attract a lot of attention from girls around school for being a ‘good guy.’ The guy Sylvain had dragged over? Muscular, with stubble dotting his sharp jawline, wearing a nice sweater that accentuated just how strong he was. He looked like perfect ‘daddy’ material, and I immediately chastised myself for thinking so. Sylvain’s dragged over some poor, random guy, but he doesn’t seem too upset about it…

“It’s been a while, Felix.” Oh shit. Was that…

“Oh my god!” Sylvain laughed, and then snorted. “Have you not seen Dimitri since high school?”

“No.” I’d actually ignored his follow requests on social media, seeing the “Blaiddyd” name and leaving it there. That being said, maybe I should’ve accepted them. I took a swig of beer, and tried to not eye Dimitri’s muscles again.

“Well, the boys are back together!” Sylvain hiccuped, and Dimitri smiled wryly.

“Oh Sylvain, you never change.”

“He has, slightly,” I interjected. “He’s lessened up on the Jello shots.”

“Ha!” Dimitri laughed, and against every rational thought in my mind, I chuckled with him. “That’s Sylvain.”

“That’s meeeeee!” Sylvain was holding his arm out, and when it hit Dimitri he winced. “Your abs…”

Dimitri smiled down at him, and then looked up at me. For some stupid reason, my gut warmed up as I looked into his eyes, and I felt the same way I did when I thought about Hubert topless. However, I didn’t think Hubert would look anywhere near appealing next to Dimitri, no matter how deeply he’d whisper to me that my reports were spot on…

“You guys are too quiet,” Sylvain said lucidly, for the first time so that night. “I know you hate Dimitri, Felix, but Dimitri doesn’t, so like…” Hiccup. “Be friends?” Sylvain made a silly face, and I eyed him carefully. 

“Sylvain, can you count how many fingers I’m holding up?” I held up one finger.

“Noooo! I’m not that drunk Feeelix…”

“Is this what you do to determine how drunk Sylvain is?” Dimitri asks me curiously, with a glint in his eye.

“Yes.”

“Three fingers!” Sylvain laughs. “You always do three!”

“We’ll take you home,” I said quickly, not looking at Dimitri, wishing our interaction could end quickly. “You’ve got work tomorrow, right?”

“Uhhh… what day is it?”

“Tuesday.” Dimitri grinned at him, and Sylvain gave him a wide-eyed look of drunken adoration.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re really smart?”

“All the time.” He smiled, and looked at me. “Taxi?”

“His apartment’s a 5 minute bus ride away. He’ll cope.” I picked up Sylvain, wincing at his weight. “Get over my shoulder buddy.”

“I can walk! I can walk!”

“No, you can’t.” I pulled out my card to give to the bartender, but before I could pass it over, Dimitri grabbed it. “Huh?”

“I’ll pay.” His face was close to mine, and I noticed his hair passed over his right eye, and it looked… glassy? “Consider it my treat.”

“I’ll pay for the bus then.” I watched as the bartender paid for our drinks, and I pulled up Sylvain. “Please don’t sick up on me.”

“I won’t! Promise!”

I put his arm around my shoulder, and Dimitri effortlessly put the other arm around him. “Right. The bus stop is a bit down the road.” I said goodbye to the bartender, and thus began the arduous task of dragging my twenty-nine year old friend onto a bus. Sylvain wanted to first get a snack from the convenience store next to the bar, and then wanted to pee into a bush. At the stop, he was babbling about his brother Miklan, and I could see Dimitri grimacing but also trying not to laugh. The bus arrived, and as I tried to pay for tickets Sylvain was whispering to Dimitri quite loudly about how I was a buzzkill. An old lady near the front of the bus gave us cross looks, and I sighed. Having Sylvain as a friend was… interesting, to say the least.

Once we’d gotten onto the bus and into a seat, Sylvain leaned on me as I kept him from falling over. Dimitri was on the row behind us, and occasionally stopped Sylvain’s head from falling into the aisle. Our conversation consisted of us making sure Sylvain didn’t appear too drunk to the other five people on the bus, and me avoiding eye contact with Dimitri. As much as I hated to admit it, he’d gotten hot, and I was glad Sylvain was incoherent enough to not pick up on my awkwardness. I was twenty six, and completely unable to handle myself over a crush. Help.

We got off at Sylvain’s stop with little hassle, and once we’d delivered him to his ground floor apartment after a small spot of trouble with his key, I made Dimitri and I cups of tea as Sylvain snored away in his bed. Admittedly, I was a bit irked that I wasn’t able to enjoy my night over a pint, and Dimitri seemed to notice this.

“Do you go out much?” Dimitri asked.

“Only to the bar,” I replied, finding the teabags I stashed at Sylvain’s house for these occasions.

“Does Sylvain accompany you a lot?”

“Usually if I’m going out with Sylvain, we go out to one of his places, like ‘Seiros’ or ‘Gilbert’s.’”

“Ah.” Dimitri smiled. “He said we should go to the ‘Duran,’ as Ashe from school runs it?”

“It’s my preferred bar of choice.” I frowned, and added, “He knows not to go there when I’m there. It’s like how we agreed that I don’t go to ‘Monte Cresto’ in case he’s there.”

“Any reason?”

“I assume so he can hook up in peace,” I said offhandedly. Dimitri laughed, and I frowned. “What?”

“It’s true. He said he could get me someone to take my mind off life for the night, so I’m not sure why he brought me to ‘Duran.’”

“Maybe so he could see the drama of us seeing each other again?”

“Maybe.” Dimitri gave me a look, and I felt almost naked under his gaze. “What’s the clientele like at ‘Duran?’”

“Mostly guys who want to be somewhere familiar some nights, mostly working class, nobody really rich or outstanding.”

Dimitri gave me a look I could only describe as curious. “Hmm.”

The kettle whistled, and I turned around quickly to pour the water into some mugs. It was tense in the kitchen, and as I turned around to give Dimitri his tea I noticed him looking at Sylvain’s photos on the wall.

“You remember that day?” Dimitri asked me, trying to make conversation. I looked at the photo, and frowned. “Seventh grade. I’d gotten into my emo phase, and you were into anime.”

I was wearing a shirt with an anime girl on it, with braces across my teeth, and Dimitri had long scene hair, still blonde as his parents refused to let him dye it. Sylvain was standing in his ‘Gorillaz’ top, in his weird middle school phase of liking alternative bands. It still stuck with him, with his car driving playlists being mostly ‘The Killers’ and ‘Muse.’

“I’d like to forget that awkward, awkward phase of my life.” I turned around to put the tea bags into the mugs, and heard Dimitri laugh.

“I remember getting a piercing that I’ve never told anyone about.” My blood went cold, the tea mugs the only warm things near me. “Not even you two.”

“Dedue?” I picked up the mugs, feeling my mind rush to inappropriate places. I turned around quickly, looking over his ears. Nothing.

“Nope. I was embarrassed honestly, and never told anyone. Most people only know because I show them.”

My eyes skated across his chest, and I couldn’t tell if he had piercings… there. “Huh.” I walked over, and handed him his tea. “Can’t say I’ve got any lasting impact from my anime obsession.”

“Still don’t own that body pillow?” Dimitri smirked, and I sighed.

“Do you remember me burning that thing in tenth grade?”

“Oh, right.” Dimitri gave me a look, and I felt as if I’d walked into a trap. “I vaguely remember that being because someone came all over Camilla-senpai…”

“Fuck off Dimitri,” I said crossly. Dimitri laughed a little bit, and I sighed. “Camilla-senpai had a very nice face.”

He narrowed his eyes jokingly. “I’m sure that was all you were looking at.”

“Changing subject,” I replied quickly, “where is your piercing?”

The room went quiet suddenly, and Dimitri gave me a heady look. I felt myself suddenly growing warmer in my gut, and tighter in my pants. Surely, surely… Dimitri took a sip of tea, and I suddenly felt a lot more hot for Dimitri than I’d ever felt for anyone else before, even Leonie and Hubert.

“I’ll tell you if you agree to go out to ‘Monte Cresto’ with me. You look like you could use a good time in any case.”

I’d gone out to the bar in my clothes from work, as I usually did. From the tidbits I’d heard about ‘Monte Cresto,’ work pants might not be the norm there, and my tie would definitely be out. My shirt might be fine…

“Plus, Sylvain and I interrupted you mid-pint. I want to make it up to you.”

“Do I look fine for it?”

“I’ve got no idea,” Dimitri said quietly, “but I do know that there’s probably a reason why Sylvain didn’t take either of us there.”

“Huh.” I drank my tea, feeling much more centered. As Dimitri pulled out his phone, my eyes were drawn to somewhere they shouldn’t have been. He seemed possibly as aroused as I was at the time, but I knew I was definitely not in a sound enough mind to judge that. But–

“So,” Dimitri said, pulling my eyes back up to his face, “it’s not a dress pants kind of place. You’d need something you can move around in easily.”

“I’ll raid Sylvain’s closet,” I said tiredly. “I’ve done it enough times anyway, and I can pick up my pants later.”

“That’s good.” Dimitri looked up, and smiled at me with a playful expression. “No pressure, but you also might want to ditch the nice shoes.”

“Ah yeah, moving.” I pieced together the information in my mind, and realised we’d be dancing. Surely he knew we were a bit old for club dancing though…

“Well… it’s not really a bar so much as a seedy club.”

“Oh.” I stopped, and Dimitri gave me a kind look.

“If you don’t want to go, that’s fine…”

“I do,” I said quickly, spurred on by my arousal. “I’ll change now. I’m not sure if I’ll find any shoes that fit me though, Sylvain’s a Size 12 or something crazy like that.”

“And you’re not?” Dimitri said, smiling warmly.

“I’m a 10.” I moved across to Sylvain’s room, leaving my tea on the bench.

“That’s fair, I’m a 13 myself.”

I paused. “13?”

“Yeah.” Dimitri quirked his mouth up, and I looked at his feet disbelievingly.

“You’re not that tall, though.”

“Admittedly, you’re a bit on the short side,” Dimitri commented.

“Rude,” I said, moving into Sylvain’s room. Sylvain was fast asleep, and I moved over to his pants drawer. I knew he had some jeans he’d outgrown years ago and had never given away, and I pulled out a tight pair. I knew I’d look a bit camp, but hey. Dimitri seemed at least a little bit down for a bit of flirting, if his piercing talk was anything to go by, but I eyed the tent in my pants with a bit of worry. Would it fit? 

I sat on the edge of Sylvain’s bed and removed my shoes, and then my pants. I realised too late that the door was open, but I felt a strange sense of adrenaline rush through me, hitting my crotch hardest. As my dick grew in my boxers, I put my feet through the legs of Sylvain’s pants. I had no idea if Dimitri was looking, but the thought alone was enough to make me beyond aroused. I was quiet as I slid the leg up my left leg, and as I leaned back to pull it up my thigh, I could hear the quietest little hiss. I turned to Sylvain, who was fast asleep, mouth hung open, and realised where it came from. I slowly pulled the other pant leg up, listening for more noises. As I couldn’t quite hear anything, I stood up to pull the pants on fully, and heard a deep groan come from someone who definitely couldn’t have been Sylvain. My dick throbbed, and I wanted to do nothing more than do something sensual for Dimitri. How did it come from hating him, to wanting to stroke myself in front of him?

I zipped up Sylvain’s pants, put my phone in the new pocket, and looked over his massive shoes before deciding I may as well wear my leather shoes. They’d just need a polish later. I turned to the door, to find Dimitri at the sink cleaning the mugs. He’d have had an excellent view of me from there, and it made me hot under the collar to think that he was getting aroused by me. I looked quickly down at his crotch, and saw he was sporting a considerable tent.

“I’m going to stick with my shoes,” I said, with a bit more than a hint of arousal, as I left Sylvain’s room. “Don’t want to trip over myself.”

“That’s fair,” Dimitri replied. “Don’t want a trip to the ER, do we?” His tone was light, but the gaze he cast over my body was nothing short of heavily lustful.

“I’m ready whenever you’re ready.” I put my hands in my pocket, trying to find something to do other than push Dimitri up against the wall and suck his dick. Ugh… my arousal was embarrassing in its severity.

He put the mugs on the dish rack to dry, and turned to me with a small smile. “I’m ready now.”

My dick was tingling with arousal. I hadn’t had someone so interested in me for… forever, and my body was poised and ready to fire. “How far away is it?”

“Pretty close actually, only a five minute walk.” He ran a hand through his hair, and I inhaled deeply. “Will Sylvain be alright?”

“He’ll wake up and puke his guts out, then call me. He’ll be fine.”

The tension in the room was high, and I wanted to do nothing more than kiss him. Looking at his lips sent me to an entirely different plane of existence, and I could vaguely sense him looking down my body, lingering on my crotch. I wasn’t as fit as him by any means, maintaining the same lean body I’d had since high school, but I supposed my dress shirt made me look a bit more filled out than I would otherwise.

I made an awkward step towards the door, and said rather clumsily, “Shall we?”

“Yes, let’s.” We both exited into the cool night, and it was in stark contrast to the sheer heat of Sylvain’s apartment. The lights on the streets seemed more alluring tonight, and the cars zooming past were white noise compared to the focal point that was Dimitri.

“What do you do for work?” I asked him, the world cool around me.

“I work as a consultant for an IT firm in town. It’s boring, but it pays the bills.” He looked at me amusedly, and replied, “you?”

“I analyse profit margins for a living, so your job sounds exciting by comparison. The only interesting thing at the job is my boss.” Dimitri and I both laughed, and I’d wondered why on earth I was being so open.

“Is she nice?”

“He’s alright, I guess.” I looked up at Dimitri, and his expression was unreadable, but a smile was quirking at his lips.

“Never would’ve guessed you swung that way.”

“I guess I’ve never really thought about love enough to put a label on it.”

“Disillusioned with Camilla-senpai?” Dimitri laughed, and I sighed.

“It’s more like I’ve got work this, work that, and the only things I do that aren’t work related are related to Sylvain and Ingrid.”

Dimitri paused, seeming to weigh his words carefully, but he sighed. “How’s Ingrid doing?”

“Oh, she’s good. Works as a lawyer for the city council, gets lots of money, has a cute girlfriend…”

“Who’s the girl?”

“You remember Byleth? The student teacher at Garreg Mach?”

Dimitri laughed. “Oh my gosh, Ingrid’s dating our English teacher?”

“Yeah. It’s wild, honestly.” I stifled a laugh, remembering how the news got broken to me. Ingrid and Byleth had gone out for dinner with Sylvain and I, and Ingrid had gotten hammered before drunkenly admitting she and Byleth had hooked up. Sylvain ordered a celebratory round and cheered loudly, while I offered to pay for their dinner. It had been a good night.

“That is wild,” Dimitri replied, his mind elsewhere. “It’s also kind of funny our entire friend group’s queer to a degree, minus Sylvain.”

“I’m sure Sylvain has done something not-so-hetero, if that helps,” I said, amused, then frowned. “Wait… Dedue?”

“Have you not kept in touch with Dedue?”

“We weren’t really that close to begin with,” I admitted.

“Ah. He’s an LGBT advocate, and he’s going to marry Mercedes soon.”

“Oh, right.” I remembered Mercedes from school, mostly due to her telling me off for taking naps in the science cupboard, but I smiled. “That’s sweet for both of them.”

“They’re going to adopt soon,” Dimitri said with a big smile on his face. “Dedue’s asked me to be the godfather to their kids.”

“That’s great,” I replied. If Ingrid ever had a kid, I doubted she’d ask me to be the godfather to her child, but I realised for the first time that I wasn’t jealous of Dimitri. Rather, I was… almost endeared towards him.

“There’s the club,” Dimitri said suddenly, and I noticed a flickering sign saying, ‘Monte Cresto!’ on it in front of us. “That walk flew by.”

“It did,” I said, “and hopefully the club isn’t shut.”

“It’s open until 5am. I checked.”

“Ah. Right.” I checked my phone, and saw it was only midnight. “We’ve got lots of time.”

“Do you have work tomorrow?” Dimitri asked me.

“Nope, I get Wednesdays and Sundays off.”

“Huh. Nice.” Dimitri looked almost jealous, and I found it cute.

We found the stairs going down to the club, and as we got ushered through by security the smell of shots and sex immediately hit me.

“Seedy, indeed.” The only lights came from the bar and dance floor.

Dimitri was silent, and I was about to ask why until I saw the rooms at the side of the club, with one door open and a girl with long hair bouncing on the cock of a guy on the other side. They had a light on inside the room, and it only showed their silhouettes, but there was an undeniably sexy quality to it.

“Yes…” Dimitri said quietly.

“Did you know this would be the case?” The club wasn’t packed, but we moved out of the entrance to one of the nearby tables to not block anyone. 

Dimitri seemed vaguely embarrassed, and then leaned down to whisper to me. “The website did mention these facilities, but… there’s something altogether different about seeing it in person.”

I felt my body growing hot. “It’s kind of sexy, isn’t it?”

“Mmmm.” His humming went straight to my dick, and I sighed into his ear, before realising my mistake. Even in the low light, I could see Dimitri’s lids lowering with arousal.

“Should we get a drink?” I asked, suddenly hyper aware of the space between us.

“Yes,” Dimitri replied, and took my hand as we both went to the bar. His hand was sweaty, but I realised that mine likely was too, even though we hadn’t said anything overtly flirty towards each other in the club.

“What’d you guys like?” The girl at the bar asked, and Dimitri gave me a look before ordering.

“One Blow Job for me please,” he replied, giving me a look. I felt my dick thicken, and as he nudged me to talk I tried to speak coherently.

“Uh…” I looked at the selection they offered frantically, trying to work out what would leave me in control enough to dance, but also not make me feel awkward about possibly dancing a bit closer to Dimitri… “The same for me, thanks.”

“Two Blow Jobs coming right up!” She gave us a grin and went off to prepare the drinks.

“Dimitri,” I whispered to him, abandoning any hope of being at all smooth, “you’re fucking with me, aren’t you?”

“You’ve gotten attractive since high school,” he whispered back, hand still in mine, “and when I saw you at the bar at ‘Duran,’ I wanted to know who you were so badly.”

“Did you not recognise me?”

“You’ve gotten so… proper, I suppose.”

“You’re too formal.” I could feel his breath on my neck, and I badly wanted to touch him, kiss him, do anything to him that wasn’t being wound up further and further by him.

“In high school, you were a dork. Now? You’re fucking sexy.”

“Sure you didn’t take a shot back at Sylvain’s?” I asked him playfully.

“I don’t want to hold back anymore… if you’ll let me.” His hand that wasn’t holding mine cupped my face, and I leaned in to touch his nose to mine.

“Please… let’s dance, and then… see where we’ll go from here.” I sighed as Dimitri took his hand out of mine and snaked it through my hair. “I want to… ugh…”

“You’re breathless.” Dimitri groaned, and I slid my hands around him as he hissed softly. “I want to touch you…”

“Two Blow Jobs, right here!”

Dimitri released himself from our embrace, and paid for the drinks as I checked him out without any subtlety. His butt looked so good in his pants, and his body was so strong… I tried not to stare indecently, but I knew he wanted me, and I wanted him, and that knowledge was almost too much for me to handle.

“Got our shots,” Dimitri said, and I gave him a heady look. “Bottoms up, honey.”

We took them, and immediately the alcohol hit me. “Oh, that was strong.”

“They’re creamy though, right?” Dimitri came up to me, and leaned into my ear. “I also wanted to see if you were up for one.” He looked at me with heavy lids, and bit his lip, eliciting an involuntary moan from me.

“Fuck…” I hissed through my teeth, and he groaned. “Were you watching me, when I was changing?”

“Yes…” He sighed, and I felt my head pick up speed. “Fucking hell, you’re so big…”

“I’ve been feeling horny all night,” I whispered back to him, leaning closer to him, “and I can’t think of anything but you.”

Dimitri’s hand cupped my butt, and I sighed. “Let’s get closer on the dance floor… do a little less dancing, a little more grinding.”

“Please…” I felt so dizzy, and as we walked down I knew I was going to feel this one in the morning. We got on the floor, bass pumping through the floor with some nondescript song, and immediately Dimitri took ahold of my hips and ground himself against me. I moved in time with the music, and felt my cock immediately buzz. “Fuck.”

The first thing I noticed, with the alcohol overcoming my body, was that Dimitri was panting with arousal whenever I looked in his eyes. I put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hips, and let myself get lost in my dick’s sensations while maintaining eye contact with him.

“Felix, you’re feeling so fucking good on me right now,” Dimitri said not so quietly to me over the music, “and… mmmmm…”

“Aaah,” I replied, leaning in closer to him.

“Nnnnn…”

I took this as my cue to lean in and plant a drunk kiss on his lips. He kissed me back, and I let my tongue slip in as his hand slapped my butt. His breathing was heavy through his nose, and I pulled on his hair as he rubbed his clothed shaft against mine.

“You’re fucking hot,” I groaned at Dimitri as we both pulled away, only for Dimitri to flip me around and grind against my butt. “Fuck. Dimitri.”

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to hold back,” Dimitri whispered, “because I know this is a sex club, and a room is only across the dance floor…”

“Does it cost?”

“It doesn’t matter, I’ll pay for it.”

“Fuck… please…”

“Do you want me?”

“I need you.”

“I need you too… Felix, please…”

He slid his hand across my chest, and I wanted to come right there and then. “Touch me…”

“I need to keep it somewhat clean on the floor…”

“Is grinding on me clean?”

“Felix…” Dimitri groaned. “I want to fuck you right here, right now…”

“Dimi… don’t say things like that when you know I’d get on my knees right here, right now in this club.”

“You want me to face fuck you?”

“I… aaah…” Dimitri’s hand cupped my cock, and I hissed. “Fuck.”

“I want to take you every possible way I can…” He slid his hand up and down my cock, squeezing it at the tip.

“I’m going to come if you stroke me like that.” His hand persisted, and I groaned loudly. “Fuck, please…”

“I need to see you come undone…”

“Aaah…” I could feel my balls tightening, and I thrust my hips into his hand.

“Begging me to fuck you hard, begging me to let you come…”

“Dimi… Please get us a room, please, please…” I knew I was begging already, but the alcohol was running rampant through my body. “I need you…”

“I want to have you bent over, arse tight around my cock…”

“I’m serious, I’m going to come…” I moved his other hand to my balls, and sighed as he squeezed them. “I need your cock Dimi… I don’t care, I need it…”

He groaned, and whispered, “Fuck, okay, hold on baby, I’ll be right back then. I want to turn you on, but I only want you cumming where I can taste it…” 

He left me on the floor, going back up to the bar, and I looked at the rooms. Another door was open, and I could see someone on their knees, sucking a cock. I looked back at Dimitri, and saw in the light under the bar how hard he was. It felt so nice having his cock against me, and I… needed it. I needed it more than I wanted to admit. I could see the silhouetted figure getting fucked roughing in the other door, and I groaned. I needed him. I needed Dimitri.

“I’ve got the key, Room 2G, let’s go,” Dimitri said quickly, appearing in front of me, holding a key with a heart on the end of it.

“Yes, please…” We moved quickly, going up the rickety stairs leading to the second floor, and found 2G without much stress. Dimitri went in quickly, and the minute I was in he shut the door behind me, and pushed me against the door. “Fuck…”

“I can’t stand this…” Dimitri hissed, kissing me roughly. His hands started undoing my buttons, and I tried to reason with where his sweater ended so I could pull it up. All at once, my shirt was suddenly open, and Dimitri ripped it off me, sliding a hand up my chest as I pulled up his sweater. He took it off quickly, and immediately I felt his chest hair bristle against my chest.

“You’re so strong,” I said, noting his flat pecs. “I… kind of… fuck…” His hand tweaked one of my nipples, and I groaned. “Fuck…”

“What is it, honey?” His voice was certainly like honey in my ear, and was turning me on beyond belief.

“I want you to dominate me… fuck…” His erection was pressed against mine, and I inhaled deeply. “I need… fuck…”

“You need to be fucked?” Dimitri hummed, his hands moving to undo Sylvain’s jeans. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes… yes…” The jeans fell, and Dimitri’s hand was suddenly that much more intense on my cock. “Fuck…”

“You’re oozing precum, baby…” He jerked me, and I moaned as I felt a little trickle slip out.

“Daddy…” I realised my mistake as soon as I said it, but Dimitri groaned.

“Mmm, is that what you want?”

“Yes…” I moaned the second Dimitri pulled my cock out of my boxers, and sighed. “Please… Dimi… Daddy…”

“Hold on.” He went over to one of the bedside tables on the side of the slightly dodgy looking bed, and I took that moment to strip off as he went through the drawers. “Found something you’ll like.” He held up a bottle of lube, and my cock twitched in response. “You want me to jerk you off with this?”

“You’re not going to suck me?” I asked him, pleading in my voice. It was humiliating, but I was driven by a need to fuck and get fucked at any cost in that moment.

“Hold on baby, you’ll find out soon.” Dimitri squirted the fluid onto his hands, and rubbed his hands together. I’d never seen such an attractive sight, as Dimitri’s hands were dripping with lube and his chest was covered in a sheen of sweat.

“Please… please do it…” His hand took ahold of my cock, and stroked it, covering it in lube. I let loose an unearthly growl, and Dimitri kissed the tip. “Fuck.”

He took it into his mouth, little bit by little bit. The sensations overtook my body once his mouth was over the tip of my head, and I felt my mouth saying all sorts of things that I couldn’t quite comprehend, nor remember. Probably combinations of the words, “fuck, shit, suck, cock, Dimi, daddy,” along with a lot of moaning for good measure. Whenever I looked down, Dimitri’s golden hair was covering his eyes, but his eyes were on me. Knowing that the guy I hated in high school was sucking my cock and enjoying it was filling me with all sorts of mental pleasure, but the physical pleasure of having a very skilled mouth sucking my cock was nothing short of indescribable.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” He asked me in a husky voice.

“I can’t fucking think,” I replied bluntly. He groaned at this, and resumed sucking on my cock. “Your mouth is so fucking good…”

Dimitri finished sucking on me, with a delectable slurping noise. “Do you want to come in my mouth, Felix?”

“Fuck, I don’t know Dimi…”

“I want to fuck you from behind, baby. The way you were telling me about out there…”

I moaned as his mouth returned to my cock. “Fuck me then… take me… I want to cum but I want you to fill me with your cum…”

“You shouldn’t say that, Felix…”

“It’s fucking… ugh…” I was moaning loudly now. “If you keep sucking on my head like that, I’m going to cum!”

“Cum on me then,” Dimitri said, giving me a look as he stroked up and down my cock. “Cum all over me.”

“Fuck…” I shut my eyes, and groaned as Dimitri flicked his tongue all over my cock. Soon, he was taking it all in his mouth. “Fuck, please…” He didn’t let up, licking all over my length and playing with my head. “I’m going to… fuck…”

I couldn’t even say anything, just wailing, as I felt my balls squeeze and my cum pulse through, and out, my cock. My body was tingling, and my legs were wanting to crumble beneath me. But all in all, it was so, so good… I screamed, and Dimitri flicked his tongue over my head faster and faster. “Aaaaaaaaaa!”

“Baby…” Dimitri’s mouth was off my cock now, and I opened my eyes to find cum dribbling out the side of his mouth. “Mmm… your cum tastes so good…”

“Dimi…” I fell to the ground, cock spent and body exhausted. “I’ve… ugh…”

“Has anyone ever sucked your dick before?”

“No… oh…” Dimitri pulled me into his arms, and I sighed as I felt his erection next to me, still clothed. “Never.”

“Not even Leonie?”

“Nope.” Dimitri raised an eyebrow, but I sighed. “Fuck… my body…”

“Do you want a break?”

“If a break consists of stripping you and playing with your cock, please…” My hands gravitated to his zipper, and pulled down on it. “I’m still so fucking horny…”

“Please… I’m burning…” I undid Dimitri’s button, and pulled down on his pants. He finished pulling them down, and I saw his cock, standing straight up in his boxers, a strange protrusion from the tip. “Hearing you come got me really turned on…”

“It might’ve been a bit more than just me coming though, let’s be honest…” I put my lips to his boxer-clad cock, and licked up it, making it twitch. The bump at the top had me curious, and I gave it a little kiss, making Dimitri moan.

“You told me to fuck you like a man…”

“Mmmmm…” I couldn’t remember that, but at the same time I’d been in blowjob heaven.

“And that was incredibly hot.”

“Right…” I slipped my mouth around his head, and he groaned.

“Felix, baby… my piercing…”

“Is that what that is?” I sucked it harder, and Dimitri cried out.

“Fuck… it’s sensitive, baby…”

“I’ll be careful, Dimi…” I massaged it with my mouth, and he put his hand on the back of my head. “How often do you do this?” I took my mouth off, and licked from base to tip, making his cock throb again.

“Sex?” He groaned.

“Yeah.”

“Whenever I’m pent up, and I can’t stand my right hand.” Dimitri groaned as I slipped his boxers off him, kissing up his length and sucking on his ball piercing. “Fuck, I asked Sylvain to take me to somewhere where I’d find a man who could fuck me, and he took me right to you… what does he know?”

“He knows I’ve been sexually frustrated without even knowing what it means…” I whispered as Dimitri sighed, while I took his hand and got what lube remained off it. “I asked him how to stop getting so many erections, and he just laughed and told me to get on Tinder.”

“Did it work?” Dimitri asked, watching me rub lube up his length.

“None of them made me as horny as you.”

“Mmmm…” Dimitri groaned. “Clearly you haven’t hooked up with any of them, but that seems very you.”

“I get nervous…”

“Nervous of what? How fucking good it feels to make a man want to bury his cock in your arse?” He hissed, and I started sucking his cock properly. “Fuck, we need to do this more often… at this rate, I don’t think we’re going to get on the bed unless it’s to sleep…” I kept sucking, and Dimitri groaned. “Fuck, you’re doing really well… please don’t stop…”

“Do you want to bury your cock in my arse?” I asked Dimitri, coming up for air. He moaned, and I sunk back onto his cock.

“Yes… god yes… I need you…” Dimitri groaned, and I took his cock entirely into my mouth. “Fuck, yes, deep-throat me…” I felt it hit my throat, and Dimitri cried out. “Ugh, my fucking cock… please don’t stop baby…”

I sucked faster, and soon his hand on the back of my head was setting the pace. I felt his cock rhythmically hit my throat multiple times, and his subsequent groans as I choked on him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

“Dimi?” I said, coming up for air after a particularly long, slow ‘fuck,’ “are you alright?”

“I can’t fucking take it anymore. Please…”

“You want to fuck me?” I looked into Dimitri’s eyes, and he bit his lip.

“Yes… I need you…”

“In that case…” I stood up, my cock starting to harden but still being mostly flaccid, and went over to the bed, where I bent over it. “Fuck me, Dimitri.”

“Fuck,” Dimitri said, getting up and grabbing the lube. His cock was erect, and bobbing up and down as he moved over. “Felix…” He drizzled lube onto his fingers, and felt around the edge of my arsehole. “I’m going to put a finger in, okay?”

“Please…” Dimitri slipped it in, and it felt slightly strange, but also… nice? The alcohol was definitely making my entire body buzzy, but my arsehole felt especially buzzy, and as Dimitri slipped it in and out I felt myself groan.

“You’re doing so good, baby…” Dimitri slipped another finger in, and I felt myself ache between my legs. “Are you going to be a good baby for your daddy?”

“Yes Dimi…” I groaned as he started thrusting his fingers in and out of me. “Fuck…”

“You’re so tight… and soft…”

“Dimitri…” I sighed as another finger went in, and he groaned.

“I’m going to put it in once you’re doing good, okay?” I nodded an affirmation, and Dimitri groaned. “Anything else, honey?”

“Do you have a condom?” I smiled, and Dimitri snorted.

“That’s a good thought…” Dimitri went over to the bedside table, and pulled out a condom, slipping it on his cock. “I hope you’re ready, baby…”

“Very ready…” He positioned himself behind me, and poked the very lubed head in. I groaned, and Dimitri gently pushed himself inside me. I’d never felt a cock inside me, and in that moment, it felt exquisite. “Fuck…”

“Mmmm…” Dimitri hissed as his cock settled fully inside my arsehole. “Fuck. Do you want me to…”

“Please.” Dimitri started thrusting in and out of me, and I could feel myself unraveling. “Ohh…”

“It feels a bit weird, but it’s going to feel good…”

“It feels good already… especially when you thrust it in there…”

Dimitri did a few test thrusts. “When it hits your limit?”

“Yes…” Dimitri kept thrusting, and I felt my cock hardening. “Please!”

“Please what, baby?”

“Please thrust harder… faster…”

Dimitri obliged, starting to thrust much more strongly. I felt myself falling into a realm of pleasure, and with each thrust I cried out harder. At one point I was aware of Dimitri asking me if I was okay, at which point I groaned in response. Feelings, bodies, and the bed fell into nothingness, until it was just Dimitri and me fucking. Everything was real, and so was nothing. I was soon begging Dimitri to not hold back, to fuck me roughly, to take me, but beyond that… I was in bliss as Dimitri’s cock bounced against my prostate.

“Ohhhh…” Dimitri’s voice cut through my pleasure all of a sudden, his voice husky and needy. “Felix… I’m close…”

“Come for me Dimi,” I called out, or whispered… I wasn’t sure. “Fill me with your cum…”

“Ohh…” Dimitri groaned deeply. “Fuck…”

“Come for me, come for me…” I was thrusting my arse needily and recklessly, and Dimitri cried out in response.

“That’s so good, keep fucking… aaah!!!” He yelled out, and I felt strands of cum filling me up. “Aaah, aaah…”

“Come, Dimi, come…”

“I am, fuck…” He growled, and as he thrust those last few times, I felt something welling up inside me.

“Aah, Dimi! Dimi! Fuck!” I felt it coming harder than last time, and I screamed, “Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Don’t–”

My world went fuzzy, and warm as Dimitri’s hand started stroking my cock. I was aware of myself crying out, and my cock spraying everywhere, and Dimitri’s lips kissing my neck as I collapsed on the bed.

“Felix, you came hard…” Dimitri laughed, and lay on top of me. “You’re so hot when you’re coming…”

“Same with you Dimitri…” I rolled over, and saw his warm eyes above me. “Same.”

“I don’t… I don’t want us to not talk anymore… I’ve missed you so much.”

“I didn’t like you then, but I like you now.” I kissed him, softly, and before I could pull away he pulled me in for a deeper kiss. His hand slid through my long hair while the other held me there, and my hands pulled his back and shoulders closer to me.

The world seemed slower as he pulled apart from me. “Will you accept my Instagram request now?”

“Yeah. Let me get to my apartment first though, I don’t have much data.”

“Fair… mind if I come with?” Dimitri gave me a hopeful look, and I laughed, despite myself.

“Why? Don’t you have an apartment?”

“I told Dedue and Mercedes that I’d be staying with Sylvain, or at someone’s apartment.”

“Oh… so you’re worried you’ll walk in on something kinky.”

“Hey!” Dimitri swatted at me, and I laughed again. “No… just if they decide to have a night in, that’s all.”

“Sounds pretty kinky to me.” I gave Dimitri a look, and he gave me a mock-disappointed look. “Anyway, I only have a single bed in my apartment. Is that fine by you?”

“If we can fit, it’s fine by me.”

_______________

Ah. That’s what I was up to last night. Taking shots, having sex, discovering the rooms at the seedy place actually cost quite a bit but Dimitri has a really high salary… Knowing who’s in the shower now, I strip my boxers off and go to the shower. May as well give Dimitri a good wake up with my morning wood, and see if he's down for a continuation of last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't have sex in seedy hotels, you can get all sorts of weird STIs!!!


End file.
